


Kiss Me In The Dark

by DoINeedYouNow



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bridal Party, Ex Sex, Exes, F/M, Future Fic, Neck Kissing, Post Season 3, wedding guests - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoINeedYouNow/pseuds/DoINeedYouNow
Summary: Henderson!Reader is back in Hawkins for her little brother’s wedding. Which means also seeing Steve who she has been avoiding since moving away from Hawkins.





	Kiss Me In The Dark

You pulled awkwardly at the garment on your body, wincing slightly at the way that it clung, before examining yourself in the hall mirror again. You tapped your shoulders, still flummoxed that shoulder pads could be that size. You felt like an overgrown Barbie in a bright fuschia colour that should be illegal. You guess it was really true what they said about bridesmaid dresses. 

“You look beautiful sweetie,” your mom said as she walked in placing the bouquets on the kitchen table. 

You gave her a disbelieving look, your mom was sweet, but a terrible liar. You examined the flowers on the table, running your fingers over the delicate petals. They were beautiful and you lifted them to your nose to inhale the scent. Hoping that the scent may calm your nerves. 

It wasn’t just the thought of standing in front of all those people, watching your little brother marry the girl of his dreams. But it was another member of the bridal party who, despite your best efforts, occupied your mind. 

You had moved away from Hawkins as soon as the opportunity had presented itself. Despite the realisation that the town was quite clearly cursed after the events at Starcourt Mall. A whirlwind summer romance with Steve Harrington had left you heartbroken and desperate for an escape, from a town that only seemed to bring misery. 

You had come back to visit, of course, but had actively avoided the places where the two of you might run into each other. The video store, the arcade, at times even your own house, instead making your excuses to visit Max or El. And as for the parties and family celebrations which seemed to automatically include Steve now, you tried to avoid him, not always successfully. Steve had become a permanent fixture in your brother’s life so it had really been no surprise when Dustin told you that he was a groomsman. 

You had given a tight smile, and lied through your teeth that it wouldn’t be an issue. It had been years. You were a fully grown adult now, and you were going to be damned if you let Steve Harrington get under your skin again. Besides it was Dustin’s day and you weren’t about to let your history with Steve get in the way of that. 

Your mom’s shriek broke your train of thoughts and you looked up to see Suzie coming down the stairs, looking like a real life princess in her flowing white dress, sequins and lace. A smile spread across your face, and you damned the tears welling in your eyes, rubbing them with the back of your finger gingerly, careful not to disturb your make up. 

Your mom was by the stairs in an instant, scooping Suzie up into her arms before fawning over her dress. Suzie’s parents had not approved of your brother, and in turn your family. Your mom had adopted her instantly and she had become a part of the family. 

“You look stunning, Suzie,” you said as you in turn gave her a hug, squeezing her tightly, “Dustin may for the first time in his life be rendered speechless.” 

Suzie gave a small laugh and you released your grip, your mom handing you both a tissue. 

Max and El came down the stairs next, giggling to each other, also dressed in the matching Fuschia bridesmaid dresses. The whole party seemed to have adopted Suzie into the group, as your family had done, embracing her as one of their own. 

“Okay girls,” your mom said, grabbing the camera from the kitchen bench, “Some quick photos and then we better get going. Don’t want to keep the boys waiting forever.”

***

You cried, of course you did. To see Suzie and Dustin so happy, your mom and dad, hands intertwined as they sat together, the look of pride and love on their faces warmed your heart. 

You met Steve’s eyes from across the hall. He gave you a soft smile, which you inadvertently returned before making a concerted effort to keep your eyes trained on your brother and Suzie. 

You had promised yourself no more slip ups. You were over Steve. He would be over you. What happened at the annual Henderson Christmas Party two years previous was a slip up. Nothing more. 

A moment of weakness under some mistletoe that gotten out of hand. 

“You may kiss the bride,” the priest said to a raucous applause as the happy couple sealed their vows with a kiss. 

The couple began their walk out of the church, linked arm in arm, smiles bright and carefree as the rest of the bridal party followed. 

Mike with El, Lucas with Max, Will linked his arm with Sally a friend of Suzie’s.

As you approached the walkway Steve held out his arm and you reluctantly linked your arm through, ignoring how good it felt, the closeness of his body, he even smelled good. It was just purely for appearances, you told yourself. It would look odd if you didn’t take his arm. People would talk. 

He didn’t try to talk to you, which you were thankful for as you silently made your way out of the church. 

***

The music thundered through the speakers as you made your way to the outskirts of the dance floor. Suzie and Dustin arrived on the dance floor arms still interlinked like they hadn’t separated from one another since saying ‘I do’. A familiar song played as Dustin gave Suzie a spin, his eyes never leaving her as the first bars of the song began to play. 

> _Turn around_
> 
> _Look at what you see_
> 
> _In her face_
> 
> _The mirror of your dreams_
> 
> Of course. 

It was their song, despite the horrors of Hawkins, they had survived, they all had. Some a little worse for wear than others. You could remember your hand linked with Steve’s as the lines of the song played out over the walkie talkie, Robin shooting you both a look of disbelief as you were listening to a 14 year old sing his heart out to his first love, while being chased down by a giant monster made of people. 

“You look beautiful,” Steve’s voice whispered in your ear, while you kept your eyes trained on the dance floor in front of you. 

“Please Steve, I’ve seen the dress,” you quipped back, careful not to lean in his direction, taking a sip of the champagne you had been nursing for a while now. 

“I’m not talking about the dress,” he countered, your fingers tightening on the stem of your glass. His hand moved to your waist and even through the thick fabric of the dress you could feel the heat from his skin. 

“Steve,” you warned, but made no move to remove yourself from his grip. His breath ghosted on the side of your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. 

“I’ve missed you.” There was a faint trace of alcohol on his breath. 

“You been drinking?”

“I may have had some nerves that needed steadying.”

“You giving a speech?”

“Please, public humiliation it’s second nature.” He gave a chuckle before his voice lowers.“But seeing you.” 

> _Rhymes that keep their secrets_
> 
> _Will unfold behind the clouds_
> 
> _And there upon a rainbow_
> 
> _Is the answer to a never ending story_

You take another sip, in hope that that alcohol may numb your sense of touch, but his hand only feels heavier on your waist, his breath continuing to send shivers down the back of your neck. Happy couples, family, friends start to make their way to the dance floor to join the happy couple. Even Joyce manages to drag Hopper up, despite his quiet vocal protests to the contrary. 

His hand leaves your waist and you breathe a sigh of relief at the removal of the temptation to fall into old habits. Only to be faced with the object of your distraction face on. His hair has progressively become more unkempt through the night, which you can only attribute to him running his fingers through it, a nervous habit, an endearing one. He gives you a small lopsided smile, that reaches into that part of your heart that you keep swearing is closed off to him, but is easily opened with just that one smile. 

“Dance with me?” He held out his hand, taking a step backwards in a bow. You search our mind for an excuse, a way out, but either you can’t find one or you don’t want one because you take his hand in your own, placing the glass of now finished champagne on the table beside you allowing him to take you to the floor. 

His hand settles again on your waist, your hand on his shoulder, his eyes meeting yours briefly before you concentrate on the wall behind him, focusing on the intricacy of the decorations that adorn the simple community hall. His hand tightly clasped around yours, squeezing a little harder than maybe he means to. He moves you both slowly around the dance floor, body moving in time with the music. 

You suppress a small laugh as you hear him murmur the lyrics under his breath, while he continues to guide your movement with his body. As you continue to maintain a safe distance. He twirls you around, the suppressed laugh leaving your lips as he does so and when you join together again that safe distance is gone. Your hand now against his back, as his trails from your waist to your upper back, pulling your body against his. His fingertips brush against the bare skin of your back where your dress finishes, and his hand splays across your skin, and you can feel yourself melting into his touch. Your head resting against his chest as you lose yourself in the feeling of comfort, of the touch of another. 

“I missed you too,” you whisper, feeling his body still for a moment, before he continues to move again. 

“Does it help if I tell you I’m sorry? That I was an idiot for even thinking -”

“Don’t,” you stop him, looking up to meet his eyes. “I don’t want to go over it again.” Your hand reaches up to cup his cheek. A longing for things to be simple. Like you thought they used to be. 

He nods, and you rest your head again, swaying in time with the music, feeling his heartbeat against your ear, so loud even amongst the sound filling the hall. And then the song ends, applause filled the hall again as Suzie and Dustin bow, before sharing another kiss. 

So happy. 

Steve’s hand tightens around your own, as you both watch on. He gives your arm a tug and you find yourself following without even questioning where he is leading you. There is a storage cupboard down the hallway to the left. You know that because it was where you both found yourself after a town hall meeting. When the town of Hawkins had lied to itself about what was really going on within it’s borders and you both needed to find an escape from that lie and found it in each other, wrapped up in each other’s arms with hushed whispers and affirmations of love. 

He opens the door and waits for you to enter. A last chance to back out. To continue the charade of ignoring him everytime you come back. You enter the darkened space, tugging on his arm to pull him in with you. 

His lips are against yours before the door even closes. His lips move desperately against your own, a faint taste of alcohol on his tongue. His hands lock onto your hips, pushing you up against the now shut door, his lips barely breaking contact as you groan against his mouth at the impact of the solid wood against your back. 

“Sorry,” he murmurs, and you shake your head. Your hands moving to his hair to direct his lips back to your own. Your fingers tugging, a little harsher than you intend in the desperation to have his lips back to where you want them, where you need them. 

But it’s not enough. Your hands move to his shirt, tracing down the crisp material, and the outlines of the buttons. Hesitating, before his lips brushing against the side of your neck have you pulling and pushing desperately at the buttons to get them undone. Your concentration slipping and you fingers following suit as the button falls from your grasp, as he finds that spot that makes your knees want to buckle and he tightens his grip on your hips, at the sound that leaves your lips. 

“Steve.”

You decide to abandon his buttons, for now, instead pushing the velvet jacket from his shoulders, hearing it fall to the floor with a muffled thump. Your arms wrap around him holding onto his shoulders to keep you steady. 

His hand moves from your hip, tracing the material of your dress, before brushing up against your breast, earning him a breathy moan as you lean further into his touch. He grows bolder his fingers tracing across the skin not covered in the constricting material of your dress. His movements purposeful and precise, as if he remembers exactly how you like to be touched and is retracing old memories on your skin. 

“I need,” you stammer out, pressing your hands against his chest. 

“I know Y/N.” His fingers move to his tie, not bothering with the knot, instead yanking it from his neck, before he begins to un do the buttons of his shirt one by one, his fingers trying to catch up with his mind, not working quite fast enough as he groans in frustration, before he manages to wrangle that last one free, pulling the shirt from his pants and you help to remove it from his body. Your hands tracing his bare back feeling his body pressed against your own and the heat radiates from him. 

His lips return to your own as he cups your breast, while his other hand reaches behind you searching for the zip at the back of your dress. The sound of it unzipping filling the room, before his lips are lavishing the newly exposed skin and your hands are back in his hair, pulling him closer, needing more of his touch, his lips, more of him. You had kept this bottled up for so long and now you couldn’t hold back. 

You pulled his lips to yours, your hands moving lower to his belt, undoing it quickly, while his hand slipped under your dress, past your underwear finding you wet and wanting. His eyes met yours, his pupils dilated, your lipstick smudged around his lips, hair a mess and you don’t think you have ever seen someone look so attractive. 

“Steve, please,” you whisper. 

You cling to him as he shifts your underwear aside and enters, your senses overwhelmed as he begins to move and you try to keep up. You leg hooking over his hip, keeping him close. 

You both find your release, clinging to the other as you regain your breath. Nuzzling into his neck, his chest rising, as he presses a kiss to your neck. Sweet and tender, in direct contradiction to your previous hurried actions. 

***

The sunlight hits your eyes, as you struggle to keep them open. The curtains left undrawn from the day before, allows the light of the early morning to stream in. You turn to your side in attempt to escape, coming to the realisation that you are not alone in your bed. 

The sun hits his bare back, and you can’t resist the temptation to run your fingers along the muscles of his back, and down his shoulder blades. He stirs and you snatch your hand away, he turns to face you, his eyes opening slowly as a smile spreads across his lips at the sight of you. 

“Hey,” he greets, brushing a stray curl away from your face. 

“Hey yourself,” you answer, allowing him to cup your cheek and pull you in for a kiss. 

Weddings really do bring people together after all. 


End file.
